


Affairs Of The Heart

by Milli_Boo900



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alx and Vendetta are Best Friends.... When they meet Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid at the coffee shop... Things can only get sexier..... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspired by an rp I did on Quotev with Rachel McRoy-Winter (aka Loveysweet47)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affairs Of The Heart

Alx's POV

 

Vendetta and I were at Starbucks. We stood in line behind two men. One had on a sweater vest and the other had on a black suit. Vendetta eyed the one in the sweater vest. The four of us went to two different registers. "Black coffee with room for creamer." The suited one and I say at the same time. We smiled at each other and looked away. Vendetta orders hers a Caramel Frappacino with chocolate drizzle and caramel shavings. She eyes the two men. "The one in the sweater vest is MINE." She says. "How are we going to even go talk to them?" I asked. "Come on Alx, it won't be that hard." She says. I reluctantly go with her as she drags me to them. She tries shaking the sweater vested one's hand but he retracts. "The number of pathogens shared between a handshake is staggering it's actually safer to kiss." He says. So she kissed him. I looked at the suited one and say: "Well it looks like we have ourselves a couple of lovebirds don't we." He smiles and nods. Vendetta pulls away and smiles. "Don't kiss random people Vendetta." I said. "I'm just going by what he said." She says. "That doesn't mean you go kissing strangers." I said. "He's not a stranger. He lectured at the bookstore the other day. Spencer right. He's a doctor so he's obviously knows what he's talking about." She says. "I don't think he's that kind of doctor." I said. "Does it really matter?" She says. I facepalmed and said: "For sense reasons yes." The suited one laughed and said: "Your friend is very... Bold." "Yeah she is. I'm Alx Hearth." I said shaking his hand. "I'm Vendetta Revenge Guadian. Yes I know my name is redundant but my parents were drunk when they had me." Vendetta says. "TMI Vendetta." I said facepalming yet again. "What, in case I end up missing Spencer can remember my name." She says. Then a bulb went off in my head. "Wait Aaron Hotchner, and Spencer Reid? We are going to be on your team." I said. "Bingo we have a winner." Vendetta says. "Were you not paying attention. Derek came up to us after the lecture. He said we passed our psychiatric exams. Neither of us are crazy." "Yeah I'm not crazy. I think they need to reexamine you." I said punching her in the arm. Vendetta rolls her eyes and looks at her empty frappacino cup. "I think I'm gonna get me another frappacino. A cherry one." She walks away and I say: "How can you...." "Because I can... Besides no one can resist a girl with natural purple eyes." She said. "Only out of fear." I said. "Wait, that's her natural eye color?" Aaron says. "Yeah and this is my natural hair color." I said. "That's awesome." Spencer says. Vendetta comes back sans jacket her huge breasts looking like they were going to come out of the green tube top. I facepalm again and she says: "What now?" "Nothing to work I'm assuming." I said. Vendetta walks outside. I could see Spencer staring at her hips. We arrive at the unit. The rest of the team walks in. When Vendetta sees David Rossi she says: "Machete." "What?" I said confused. "Machete... The guy that plays in all those movies with the guns and explosives and stuff." She says. "Oh. Ok." I said. "Seriously do you watch anything besides Dora the Explorer?" She says. "Dora the Explorer is very informative. And it was only ONE TIME." I said. "Seven Times. When that loser of a boyfriend broke up with you you watched every day for a whole week." She says. "I only watched it for your benefit." I said laughing. "I will admit the backpack song is cool but I watch Sesame Street thank you." She says. Derek comes up behind us and says: "I think we need to reevaluate Vendetta." "I told you." I said laughing. "I am not crazy. I was tested by the finest scientific evaluators." She says. "Spencer is an amazing doctor but he is not that type of doctor so that test doesn't count." He says. "Whatev's." She said. "Yeah especially since you kissed him this morning at the coffee shop." I muttered. "What?" Derek says. I pull him to the side and say: "She kissed Spencer at the coffee shop this morning." "Did she try to shake his hand." He asked. "Yeah." I said. "Explains a lot." He says. "I could arrange things to where you could room with Hotch and Vendetta rooming with pretty boy." "Why?" I asked. "Because both of you are very attractive women. And I'm sure Pretty Boy would love him some Vendetta." Derek said. "Kill the visual." I said. "Plus you were staring at Hotch's ass at the lecture." He says. "Why do I have such an active Mind." I said shaking my head. "Because you want it to happen." Derek says. "I was not staring at his ass." I said. "Sure you weren't." He says. "Ok we have two males severely beaten to death." Penelope says. "And they were literally caught with there pants down like their boxers and jeans were pulled down to their ankles." "The motive could be sexual." Vendetta says. I nodded in agreement. "Well we have a long flight to Chicago and no time to waste. Wheels up in 30." Aaron says. I grabbed my go bag. And Vendetta grabbed her three bags: one full of clothes one full of lingerie and one full of makeup. Derek handed out rooming assignments. Vendetta and I looked at each other. "I got Spencer." She texted. "I got Aaron." I replied back. "This should be fun." She says. "Can I borrow some lingerie if it gets that far." I asked her. "Sure it's all clean." She said. Vendetta looks over the case files. "Hey Derek aren't these your old stomping grounds we could go say hello to your family." She says. "Yeah I'm not gonna let anyone know I'm in town I don't want any distractions." He says. Vendetta nods in agreement. We arrived in Chicago later that night and we all headed to the hotel. I head to the room Aaron and I would be sharing. Derek passes me by. "Why'd you put me in the same room as Hotch?" I said. "So you could stare at his ass." He says. "I did not stare at his ass." I yelled. I tried to hit him but he got away. "That little..." I muttered. Aaron comes and lets us in our room. It had one bed. "Um, I guess I'll sleep on the floor." I said. "We can share it gets pretty cold here at night and I'm pretty sure neither of us want to get sick." He says. "Ok." I said biting my lip. "We should probably shower together too it'll save hot water." He said. We set our stuff down and grab our clothes. I turned on the water and wrap up in a towel. Aaron comes in with a towel around his waist. He stands next to me and I say: "On three. One." "Two." "Three." We pull our towels off I was praying the steam would cover everything. As I started washing myself off I could hear him moaning softly. I turned to see him rubbing his cock. "Um should I just leave." I asked. "Please stay... It just hurts a little." He says. I walked closer to him. "Maybe this will help." I said. I put my hand against his and watched as it proudly bounced against his stomach. He took his free hand and lifted my face up. Then he kissed me. He turned the water off and then put my panties on me. I figured it was too late for me to text Vendetta about borrowing lingerie my black lace set would do just fine. He laid me on the bed and continues kissing me. He presses his cock against me, to which I swiftly removed my panties. He slid himself against my clit before going inside. I was not a virgin but I wasn't a slut either so I was still pretty tight. He moaned softly as he thrusted slowly. He kissed my neck and shoulders lifting my hips so he could go deeper. I could feel him getting close. We both came together his warmth coming down my legs. He pulled me close to him and kissed me again. I fell asleep in his chest listening to his heart.


End file.
